


Let them Rest with Honor

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Feels, Gen, Hugs, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Pain, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: The Clones deserved some semblance of honor and dignity, better to give them that than have their remains be forgotten.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Let them Rest with Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts).



> I suggest listening to these songs while reading this. https://youtu.be/_aTtabZanmk and https://youtu.be/3P258hYTEu4

It took days, maybe even weeks to find them all. They knew that there had to be more, more bodies... But they only found the forty bodies, forty helmets that should be worn. Not covered in ash, blood, and dust.

Helmets that should be worn with pride by brothers...

Rex moved slowly, gathering the bodies that he found. All good men, brothers, friends, soldiers that deserved honor. Respect.

"Rex... You don't have to bury him on your own. You already buried the others." Ahsoka whispered when he stepped out of the wreckage cradling the broken body of Jesse, his footsteps were heavy. Silently she noted that the captain looked older, his face a bit more wrinkled than before.

"No, I'll do it. He was my brother, I... I need to." He objected, placing the body in the open grave. Rex breathed shakily and looked around, grabbing the shovel and beginning to bury the body.

Ahsoka nodded softly and placed a hand on Rex's, stopping him quickly. "Then let me help you, they were my brothers too." She gently took the shovel from him, watching as the Clone stepped away.

Rex walked through the rubble and grabbed a piece of the rubble that could be used for the grave's marker, just as was done with the previous ones.

He turned and walked into the wrecked hall, bending down to pick up the helmet. His hand slowly smoothed over the large Republic insignia, Jesse had been so proud when he first painted the helmet. A symbol to show his unwavering loyalty to what he believed in...

Rex closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jesse's helmet, dropping to his knees heavily. So many of his brothers died, not as men, but as unthinking droids...

He opened his eyes slowly and stood, stepping out of the hall to see Ahsoka staring right at him, the Togruta's cloak flapping in the wind.

The two nodded at the same time and Rex gently placed the final helmet on the spike, right at the front on the graves. It was what Jesse would have wanted, he was always the center of the attention.

Rex stepped back slowly and straightened, snapping a quick salute to the graves before grabbing the shovel and walking back to the Y-Wing.

He loaded the shovel back and turned to watch as Ahsoka stayed in front of the graves, his expression turning sorrowful because he knew what she was going to do...

Ahsoka reached for her belt and unclipped her Lightsaber, opening her hand to allow the weapon to drop to the ground upon Jesse's grave. She turned away from the row of graves at long last and made her way towards the ship where Rex was waiting.

"For the time being... We have to disappear, go into hiding until the time is right." Ahsoka explained, folding her hands in front of herself.

"And where will you go?" Rex asked, frowning at her.

"I don't know, I might see if I can find Trace and Rafa or I could return to Mandalore and see if Bo will be willing to give me shelter." Ahsoka responded.

"Let me come with you, Ahsoka. You can't just go on your own." Rex objected, grabbing her by the arms gently.

"No, Rex. We can't go into hiding together, you need to go your own way. And I need to do the same." Ahsoka shook her head slowly, her lekku swaying slightly.

"Ahsoka-" Rex started, stopping when she held up a hand.

"I'm giving you a direct order, Rex. Please, go."

Rex sighed softly and nodded, steeling his expression. "May the Force be with you, kid."

Ahsoka smiled sadly and hugged Rex tightly, resting her cheek against his armored chest. "Goodbye, Rex. We'll see each other again, and we will set things right. I promise."


End file.
